


Yet Another Map

by Wallwalker



Category: Skies of Arcadia
Genre: Community: fic_on_demand, F/M, Post-Canon, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle doesn't know where Domingo keeps finding those treasure maps...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Another Map

There was always something happening on Crescent Isle - the place was growing almost too fast to keep it contained on that little island. The place was never without at least a tiny bit of excitement.

On that particular sunny day, it seemed that the interesting moment of the morning would be provided by a rather mismatched pair who were about to converge near the gigantic Cupil-shaped fountain in the main square. One of the pair, an energetic young woman wearing a shirt with bright pink stripes, was sitting there and idly whistling to herself. The other, who was easily recognizable in a shirt so orange that it could've been hung in a tower on the Valuan shore and saved them the trouble of constructing a lighthouse, was walking up behind her with a rolled piece of parchment.

A few people saw the young man walk up to the fountain and lean down, showing the parchment to the girl, apparently - he was speaking so softly that none of them could hear what he'd said to her. Everyone around heard her response, though.

"Another map? Are you _kidding_ me?"

"Hey, this one could be it, right?" Domingo sat down next to her. "I know the last couple of times were fakes, but this one... well, this one feels right. I _know_ it's true. I feel it right here," he added, tapping himself on the chest.

"Oh, Domingo... you said that _last_ time," Belle said, shaking her head. "We didn't find any treasure then, either."

"Look, I got this one from a reliable source!"

"You said that last time too!" Belle stood up. "Who starts these stupid rumors about treasure, anyway? I bet they're all started by some mean ol' jerks who like to watch people running around for no reason whatsoever, and they're all just laughing at the people who actually believe them! Seriously, like anyone _would_ just tell someone else about a big lost treasure instead of going out and finding it-"

Domingo felt a sudden horrible sinking feeling. He was losing this one, and he didn't like losing, especially when Belle was involved. Belle had been hanging around Aika a bit too much lately, if he didn't miss his guess.... "C'mon, Belle! This one might not be so bad!"

"Oh, really? Like that time we went out for that legendary lost treasure of the Red Moon Civilization, and we ended up in this underground cave with bats and giant beetles and couldn't find a way out for days? We came out with less than we came in, remember? We even lost most of our clothing down there!"

"Well, um... you know, that wasn't entirely _my_ fault -"

"Or, like, the time when you decided that weird flying-train thing near Maramba was actually supposed to lead us to some lost treasure, and we nearly wore your ship out trying to chase it and crashed in the desert and would've _died_ if that caravan hadn't come along?"

"Hey, relax!" he protested, despite being sure that he didn't have a leg to stand on for that one. "I only made that mistake once!"

She stared at him for a minute, then start laughing. "You are a _dork_," she said, crossing her arms over her ample chest. "It's a good thing I already like you, or else I probably wouldn't want anything to do with you."

"Sure, Belle, sure," he said, and adjusted his goggles so that they didn't slip so much on his head - after all, _real_ treasure hunters always had to keep up appearances. "Now, about that treasure..."

"Oh, stop it," she said, still laughing. "You know darn well that I'm gonna come with you, lost treasure or no lost treasure, so you can stop pushing me about it and _kiss_ me already, because if you don't I'm going to be very unhappy with-"

He wasted no time in doing just that.


End file.
